Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want
"Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want" is the eight episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 96th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on February 19, 2008. Peyton admits her true feelings to Lucas. Brooke makes a play for Owen and Marvin tries to convince Millicent he's a better man than she thinks he is. Haley wrestles with whether or not to reveal information that could ruin Lucas' relationship, and Nathan is put in a position that could spell the end of his marriage. Lucas and Antwon face the coaching prospect of playing their season opener at a disadvantage. Synopsis Lucas and Peyton are kissing as Lucas pulls away telling her he has to go and see Lindsey. As he arrives home, he finds Lindsey in tears telling him she is leaving for New York. As Lucas tells her not to as he loves her, Lindsey asks why he never gave her the ring she has just found in his drawer when she was going to do laundry. As Lucas tries to explain Lindsey tells him not to bother, even though the ring is beautiful. As she is about to leave, Lucas admits that he was waiting to finish his next book to be sure he wouldn’t disappoint her. Lindsey assures him he would never do that as she loves him. She goes to leave again, but Lucas grabs her arm, gets down on one knee and proposes. Overwhelmed, Lindsey hugs Lucas just as Peyton arrives at the door. She knocks to find Lindsey open the door. She begins to apologise as Lindsey reveals the news to her. She stares at Lucas in shock. Haley is in bed awake and apologises to Nathan for being upset, but Nathan assures her it is ok. Haley then tells him that she saw Lucas and Peyton kissing and admits she doesn’t understand what they are doing. Nathan tells her she has to try and forget it as Lucas has to own up to it, but Haley doesn’t know if she can. Meanwhile, Brooke is still getting drunk at Tric and flirting with Owen. As she flirts, Brooke answers the phone to a devastated Peyton and goes to rush home, but Owen insists he drives her home to due the amount of alcohol she has drunk. Mouth is wondering whether to call Millicent and eventually gets the courage.He gets through to her answering machine and leaves an embarrassing phone message asking her to ring him. Brooke gets home to find Peyton reading Lucas’ book in tears on her sofa. She goes and comforts her as Peyton tells Brooke about him getting engaged to Lindsey and she blames herself, but Brooke reminds her that Lucas has a track record of doing silly things when he can’t admit to the woman he loves, but Peyton believes it is different this time and asks what to do. Brooke takes her to the fire and gets her to burn Lucas’ book and then offers her a shoulder to cry on for the night. She begins to cry as Lucas sits with a sleeping Lindsey on his lap. They both remember Lucas winning the State Championship and seeing Peyton through the crowd and going and kissing her. The following morning, Brooke arrives at work closely followed by Haley and Jamie. She tells Jamie he is allowed no TV and one scoop of ice cream, and then realises Brooke has forgotten she is supposed to be babysitting. Brooke assures her it is fine and Haley says goodbye. As she goes to walk out, Lindsey walks in and announces her engagement to the two of them. Haley and Brooke both look at the ring in shock, knowing it was the one he proposed to Peyton with. Realising they seem more in shock then overjoyed, they both look up and congratulate Lindsey. Nathan goes downstairs to see Carrie looking very hung over. She apologises for the night before as she does not remember anything. Nathan assures her it is ok but tells her to stop flirting if she wants to keep her job, but Carrie assures him it will. One of Mouth’s colleagues approaches him and tells him Alice has been fired for sleeping with an employee. Firstly, ecstatic, Mouth continues to worry about the future of his job and is unsure whether he is staying or going. Lucas arrives at the high school and tells Nathan and Skills that he is engaged, and they both congratulate him. Quentin then knocks on the door and shows them his hand wrapped in bandages. Nathan escorts him to the nurse at the school and shows him the consequences of hitting people, but Quentin believes he was defending Haley. Nathan assures him Haley does not defending by him as the doctor confirms his hand is sprained. Disappointed, Nathan congratulates Quentin on possibly ruining his team’s chances. Peyton goes to see Lucas and tells him there are other ways to hurt her than proposing to Lindsey, but Lucas tells her it was nothing to do with her. Peyton begs him not to marry her as she feels there is something missing from her since they broke up until they kissed. She asks him to tell her it didn’t feel like three years ago when they kissed, and Lucas replies by telling her he is in love with Lindsey. Haley then walks in the door, and Peyton lets go of Lucas and wipes away her tears pretending she was congratulating Lucas, making Haley even more suspicious after seeing them kiss. She asks to speak to Lucas, alone and forces Peyton to walk out. Haley asks if there is something Lucas needs to tell her and whether Lindsey is the one she wants. Lucas then admits that Lindsey is number two, joking that she is number one. Not seeing the funny side, Haley warns Lucas about how serious marriage is and that he should be sure before marrying Lindsey. Owen walks in the shop asking to buy a dress for a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Delighted, Brooke picks out a dress for herself, but Owen tells her that the girl is taller than she is. They are then interrupted by Victoria calling to put fur on the line, but Brooke refuses. Listening in, Owen asks why she lets her mother run the company if she drives her crazy but Brooke admits without her mom they wouldn’t have a successfully run business. She then insults Owen’s car as Owen tells her how disappointed that she is ‘that’ girl, before walking out and asking her what is underneath the clothes and leaving Brooke in shock. Peyton is walking out of Tree Hill High as Molly, the girl who lives in Peyton’s former house joins her and asks about her life with Lucas and how sometimes she imagines being her as no one would ever write about her life. She walks off, leaving Peyton in disbelief. Mouth is called to see his boss and is told about Alice and asks if he knows anything. As he is about to admit to it, the boss tells him it was Rick the anchorman. Shocked, Mouth is told that he can be sports announcer now Rick is out the way and that there is an opportunity for him. As Mouth walks out, his friend catches him and realises that Alice had been sleeping with two other men, and is disgusted. Mia is recording in the studio as Peyton and Haley listen in the booth. Peyton notices Haley is being off with her and when asked why, Haley admits that she is disgusted with her lying and cheating with Lucas and now she has to lie to Lindsey. She tells Peyton that she said no and Lindsey said yes. As Peyton protests that she said ‘someday,’ Haley tells her that he feel in love in the meantime and she shouldn’t take that away from him. Meanwhile, Brooke is sitting with Jamie talking about how Owen is treating her as he eats ice cream. Millicent sells a dress to Carrie who is trying to impress a guy as Mouth walks in. She admits she didn’t call him because they are too different and also that she knows about him sleeping with his boss. Even though Mouth tells her it is over, Millicent refuses to be with someone who behaves that way, which leaves Mouth upset with himself. He goes to Tree Hill High to begin reporting the news, but he can’t seem to report the interview with Lucas. He admits he can’t stop thinking of Millicent and Lucas tells him to work it out and Mouth pulls himself together. Peyton goes to visit her mom and asks for her to talk to her as she really needs some advice. She explains to her mom about what is happening with Lucas and then asks where does she go from there and what to do. She looks up and sees a leaf fall onto Keith’s grave. She smiles and thanks her mom. Haley is on the phone to Carrie and asks if anyone is waiting at home in case she can stay longer at the studio. Carrie tells her no one is waiting and hangs up, then calls for Jamie and Nathan for their dinner. After dinner, Jamie has drawn a picture with Nathan. He shouts ‘mom’ at Carrie and then corrects himself realising what he done, but Carrie walks away smiling. Mouth goes to see Millicent and tells her he is not the guy that sleeps with their boss. He asks for a chance to prove it and promises it isn’t a date. Lucas is watching the team play as Skills arrives telling him to go home, but not before they toast to the engagement. Lucas admits he is nervous, but Skills tells him it is normal, before toasting. Mouth takes Millicent to a place in his office. He tells Millicent that watching the game gives him hope. As he explains why he likes it, he puts on the ‘Moscow Ballet’ and asks Millicent why she loves ballet so he can understand it too. He tells Millicent he wants to know more about her. Jamie is getting cleaned up by Carrie and apologises for calling her mom, and then she tells him a secret, that she pretends he is her child. Peyton goes to her old house and puts a bag and envelope by it. Nathan puts Jamie to bed as Carrie watches. She tells Nathan he has paint on his face and wipes it off. Telling him he managed to get it on his eye lids, she tells him to close his eyes as she rubs it off. He does, and Carrie kisses him. Shocked, Nathan doesn’t respond as Carrie is called back in to Jamie’s bedroom. Lucas is in the Tree Hill High gym as Peyton joins him. She tells him about Molly, and Lucas says he understands why she follows it, but also knows it happens a long time ago. Peyton agrees and then tells him that she was reminded that the greatest way of love is sacrifice and she will do what Keith done with Karen, and be a good friend to still be in his life. Molly gets the parcel from Peyton with the letter telling her to paint over the door so she can create her own memories. Mouth and Millicent share their first kiss whilst spotting their similarities. Owen gets in his car to find a naked Brooke, revealing what is underneath her clothes. But as Owen gives in and asks where she wants to have sex, Brooke tells him he has not earned that and gets dressed and leaves. Happily, Owen smiles. Haley gets home to find a nervous Nathan and he tells her he wishes she was home more and Haley agrees. He asks if she is going to tell Lindsey about the kiss, but Haley admits some things are better as secrets, just as Carrie walks in and tells them she is going to bed. She then stares at Nathan and tells them to shout if they need anything. Peyton begins to draw again as Lucas gets into bed with Lindsey asking to get married straight away. Peyton reveals her drawing as a heart drawn in the sand gradually getting washed away by the sea. Memorable Quotes :”But what if I’m not Lucas the writer? What if I’m Lucas the small-time basketball coach? What if that’s all I’m ever going to be?” :”Then I’d be the small-town basketball coach’s wife. Look at me Lucas, I don’t love you for your book, I love you for the mind that book sprang from and I don’t care if you never write a word again. You will always be more than a small-town basketball coach because you’ll be the man that I love” ::Lucas Scott reveals his doubts as Lindsey Strauss comforts him :”We both know that Lucas has a past history of throwing himself into wrong relationships when he can’t admit to the one that he loves” ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer :”Am I crazy? Do you not feel what I have felt for the last three years that we have been apart? Because I have felt there is this vital piece of me that’s been missing. And I tried to fill it Luke, I tried to fill it with work and friends and music. And it stayed empty until last night when you kissed me, and my entire universe snapped back into focus” ::Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :”Hi. Let’s make this clear. There is no situation in which I am going to kill furry woodland creatures to make coats out of them. Okay? Thanks.” ::Brooke Davis refuses to use fur in her company Clothes Over Bros :”What’s underneath all the clothes, Brooke Davis?” ::Owen Morello :”I read that wardrobe and I realised I was a part of this endless love story. The truth is, sometimes I imagine that I have your life instead of mine” :”No, Molly. I am not someone you want to live vicariously through, okay? I’m...I’m a mess” :”Lucas Scott didn’t seem to think so. Besides, even if you are, no one’s ever gonna write about my life” ::Molly to Peyton Sawyer :”Hi, I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier, and I get it. I wouldn’t want to date you if you were sleeping with your boss, either.” :”Brooke?” :”No, Victoria...I would totally date you if you were sleeping with Brooke” ::Mouth gets sidetracked while apologising to Millicent Huxtable :”I was reminded today, in a roundabout way, that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. That’s what Keith did for Karen, burying his feelings for her for all those years so he could be a good friend. I love you, Lucas and I think I have since the first moment we ever locked eyes and it is gunna suck. But if what you want is for me to let go, then I’m gonna do it. Be happy Luke, I want that with all my heart” ::Peyton Sawyer changes her feelings towards Lucas Scott :”You said you wanted to know what was under the clothes” :”I was being existential” :”I was being literal and serious” :”You make two fantastic points. I should be getting home” :”What? You’re turning down naked me? No one turns down naked me” :”Relax. I’m joking. You win...Let’s have sex, your place or mine?” :”As if. You haven’t earned that bartender boy” ::Brooke Davis teases Owen Morello Voice-over :”Dear Molly. This is gonna sound a little strange, but I’d like you to paint over my old closet door. The thing is, there is never a time when you’ll be more honest, when your convictions will be stronger or when your motives will be more pure than they are right now. Which means you should chase whatever it is that excites you. Be confident and take risks and paint over my words so you can start writing your own. My story may have inspired you, but I’m certain your story will inspire the next girl to live in our room. I want you to know, you don’t need somebody to write about you in order for your life to mean something. You can write about yourself, make your own destiny. Then, years from now, the next girl will keep what you write on that door long enough to remind you of how inspired your life is. And you can tell that girl to paint over the door, because you realize the words you wrote, the friends you had, the urgency you felt will always be there underneath the paint. The love you professed will always be there, the spark of something undeniable, a seed of hope. The truth, for better or for worse, burning fiercely, just below the surface. Love Peyton” ::Peyton Sawyer’s letter to Molly (closing voice-over) Music * "Give Me Heart" - Susie Suh * "Heartbreaker" - Two Hours Traffic * "Bright Red Star" - Stereophonics * "I Feel It All" - Fiest * "Struck Dumb" - Lucky Soul * "I Won't Disagree" - Kate Voegele * "You Got Yr. Cherry Bomb" - Spoon * "Come Home" - Hives * "Tick" - Findlay Brown * "Pitter-Pat" - Erin McCarley * "Ashes And Wine" - A Fine Frenzy This episode's title originated from the song Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want, originally sung by The Smiths. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Owen Morello Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Molly